


Camp Sina

by weissie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissie/pseuds/weissie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp AU various relationships/plots/etc. yeah Im not good at summeries XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Sina

Krista looked up at her driver, sitting in the seat beside her. His shoulders dropped as he sighed before he turned to open his car door to step out into the fresh air. The door slammed behind him and he walked over to Krista’s side. He stood back as he opened her door for her, she sad still looking straight ahead. 

The chauffer cleared his throat “Miss Lenz, we have arrived” 

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair before stepping out of the car onto the dry dusty ground.

She didn’t want to be here, she didn’t even like summer camps. Her father was trying to keep her out of his hair as usual.

Collecting her suitcase, she escorted herself to the cabin serving as the camps admin building to find a brunette woman with glasses sitting behind a desk with her feet propped up. The woman swiveled in her chair when she heard Krista enter the room  
“  
Hello! I’m Hange Zoë, can I help you?” 

Krista looked shyly at the woman “um yes, I’m Krista Lenz, this is my first year at camp, I-I just need some directions” she smiled, slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh not to worry, Krista, just follow the dirt path up that hill over there,” she points out the window, “there’s a big field up there where you can check in and meet your counselor”.

“Thank you so much, Ms. Zoë” Krista lets out a little sigh of relief before taking the handle of her luggage and turning towards the door.

By the time Krista made it to the field Hange had told her about she was already sweating and short of breath. The sweltering heat was going to take some getting used to she thought as she swatted a little buzzing fly away from ear.

“Hello there! Do you need help checking in?” Krista turned to see a pair of hazel eyes looking welcomingly into her own. 

“Oh, yes please” She follows the girl, Petra over to a table set up at the edge of the field near some steps leading up at what appeared to be the mess hall. 

The man at the table who checks her in stares up at her skeptically “name?” 

“Krista Lenz.”

He scans the list he’s holding “Ah, Krista you’re in my group.” 

He doesn’t sound enthusiastic to say the least, but Krista smiles at him before taking the name tag he holds out to her. 

“The group is over by that oak tree, leave your luggage in that heap over there” he directs her towards a mountain of miscellaneous back packs, suitcases and duffle bags. 

Krista nods at him “Thanks” and waits for him to turn away before walking over to drop her bag off.

The small blond ambles her way over to the handful of kids sitting in the shade of an oak tree at the edge of the field. The wind blows through her and she catches a glimpse of the view before her line of vision is interrupted by a pair of faces grinning down at her. 

The boy on the left grins at her before thrusting his hand out before him “Connie Springer, nice to meet you... what’s your name?” 

Before Krista could answer the girl on his right shoves him out of the way and raises her hand to take a large bite out of a granola bar before opening her mouth to introduce herself 

“I’m Sasha, don’t pay any attention to Connie, he’s a loser, so what’s your name?” 

Krista gapes up at the pair and stutters “I-Im Krista, Krista Lenz” 

Sasha takes Krista’s hand in her own and leads her over to the rest of the group “Everyone this is Krista!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any better titles please share them ! I just kind of went for the obvious, but yeah please comment any ideas you have !


End file.
